<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project ALM-4 by Common_fan_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688701">Project ALM-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes'>Common_fan_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Batfam [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_fan_writes/pseuds/Common_fan_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone!</p><p> </p><p>This work may confuse some people, as it is a continuation of The Life of Alaina Mayberry, the third work in this series. Since it’s a long and boring work, I’m going to post a summary in Supplementary Materials. You can read that instead, once it’s there.</p><p>If you don’t want to, you can just note that the only important thing about Alaina (ALM-4, Alma) is that she has a curse of obedience. She causes as much chaos as she can by following commands to the letter.</p><p>(In other words, her character alignment is lawful chaotic.)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy! :D</p><p>(There are warnings at the end of the work.)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Batfam [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone!</p><p> </p><p>This work may confuse some people, as it is a continuation of The Life of Alaina Mayberry, the third work in this series. Since it’s a long and boring work, I’m going to post a summary in Supplementary Materials. You can read that instead, once it’s there.</p><p>If you don’t want to, you can just note that the only important thing about Alaina (ALM-4, Alma) is that she has a curse of obedience. She causes as much chaos as she can by following commands to the letter.</p><p>(In other words, her character alignment is lawful chaotic.)</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy! :D</p><p>(There are warnings at the end of the work.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry One

</p>
<p><strong>August 29</strong>

</p>
<p>They labeled me ALM-4. We don’t get names in this place. We’re just experiments. They told me I should forget about my previous life. ‘You can go on ahead and forget about your life before now’ they said. I didn’t.

</p>
<p>The blonde lady gave me this book. She said I should at least be able to have something to do in my spare time. She said her name is Calla. KAL-uh. I sense she still means well. Knowing others’ intentions has been very helpful. I know when to hide this. I know they will not look for it if they do not know it exists. I have places to hide it. 

</p>
<p>It is weird to know what others want. If I think about it hard enough, I can know what their unconscious intentions are. They do not know they want or are going to do things, but I know. I don’t think it is limited to any certain area. If I cast my mind out far enough, I can know what Irene is doing, or what she intends to do.

</p>
<p>They fixed my eye somehow. It feels different. I don’t think they just commanded me to heal.

</p>
<p>They are coming. Goodbye, those who read this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Two

</p>
<p><strong>August 30</strong>

</p>
<p>My label is ALM-4, but Calla calls me Alma. I wish I could just be called Alaina, but maybe it is for the better not to think about my former short-lived freedom.

</p>
<p>They ran tests on me. They want to see how competent I am. I do not think they have figured out what my ‘power’ really is. Calla says most of the people here are really low in rank. She says there are more buildings with more people. Stronger people. If I pass the tests, I will be moved to another building with more kids like me. I do not know if I wish to be moved. There would be other kids, but I doubt they would be good company. I do not wish to leave Calla behind, either.

</p>
<p>I think they are going to test my abilities for what they are. They are going to test how capable I am. They have questions prepared. I do not know if I am willing to answer.

</p>
<p>I shall wait to see what questions they ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Three

</p><p><strong>August 31</strong>

</p><p>’Don’t lie’ they said. ‘Truthfully answer every question’. I think I annoyed them. They never said I had to answer them immediately. I am whispering the answers as I write.

</p><p>They are angry. They intend to try again tomorrow. I will consider this a victory for now.

</p><p>Calla is disappointed. She says it is good to move to other places, as long as I don’t get put in the one for the troublemakers. She says I should answer the questions and pass the tests. She means to deceive me. I can trust her no longer, for she listens to them.

</p><p>I tried telling myself to escape. I think they have done something to my ability to accept commands from myself. This will be a problem.

</p><p>I have no choice but to wait. I know I cannot escape without help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Four</p><p><strong>September 1</strong>

</p><p>I think my defiance is pushing their patience to its limit. They will try yet again tomorrow. I do not intend to give them answers.

</p><p>Calla has noticed I am ignoring her. She is upset. I do not care. We were never friends. She helped abduct me and put me in this place. She has taken away my freedom, not that I expected it to last. I was free for six months, but I don’t know if half a year of complete freedom can make up for a lifetime of captivity. I do not think it does.

</p><p>Calla intends to tell someone what is special about me. I think he is her boss. She has not said anything, but I know. I do not know how to feel about Calla’s boss.

</p><p>I skipped a line because this is the second time I have written today. I found it important and did not wish to wait for tomorrow. It is not good news.

</p><p>They put someone in the room next to me. I can almost feel his bewilderment. He intends to escape. Maybe we can help each other. I don’t know if I’ll ever actually meet him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Five</p><p><strong>September 5</strong>

</p><p>It hurts.

</p><p>They didn’t like my defiance. I did not expect to be wounded.

</p><p>Calla commanded me. ‘Now answer the questions truthfully’. They are noticing. I am displeased.

</p><p>They mean to discourage me from defying them. I am only determined to find more loopholes. I’ve had practice.

</p><p>They don’t know that I only answered two questions truthfully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Six</p><p><strong>September 6</strong>

</p><p>I was awakened early for the tests. They forced me to cooperate. It has left me in a sour mood. I am only more determined not to listen.

</p><p>Calla said I am doing well. She said I will probably get moved. I still an unsure on my feelings about this. I have never been the greatest with emotions. I think it is a side effect of my childhood, or lack of it. I am only certain that I wish to leave this place.

</p><p>I don’t want to be Project ALM-4. I want my old life, maybe even life with my parents. Ignorance is bliss, people say, and I agree. That is, for most things. If I could, I’d like to see my future. I want to know if I ever escape. I want to know if I’ll die still stuck in this building they claim is safe and only here to make the world better. What kind of building exists to make the world better by abducting kids and throwing them into experiments and tests?

</p><p>I wish to burn it to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Seven</p>
<p><strong>September 7</strong>

</p><p>‘Don’t die’. It was a joke. I wonder if this grants me immortality.

</p><p>They threw me into some kind of arena. I had to defeat an opponent. Apparently she was another candidate for the ALM-4 project. I am told I will have to win two more battles if I am going to be ALM-4. I do not wish to win. I sense I have no choice.

</p><p>I have been stabbed twice. I am surprised I was able to surpass my opponent so quickly. She did not seem accustomed to her ability. I do not know what exactly her ability was, but she was able to manipulate metal as part of it. She may have had more than one ability.

</p><p>If I were to be able to manipulate metal, I would learn how to manipulate the iron in blood. It would be a useful trick, and I am certain they would not expect that to be the first thing I attempt to learn, especially since it is probably a complex skill. I do not know how hard it would be, though, since I am unable to manipulate metal. I do not know if she was limited to one specific element, but she did not attempt to do much.

</p><p>They intend to test her more later this week. I do not know what they will do to her if she fails.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Eight</p><p><strong>September 10</strong>

</p><p>They threw me in the arena with someone else today. He was scared. He didn’t want to fight me, and I did not wish to fight him. Calla told me to ‘do something’. I listened. Other people would call it ‘being annoying’. I call it ‘outsmarting the idiots’.

</p><p>Ignoring is an action.

</p><p>I think they are having complications figuring out what my ‘ability’ actually is. They should not give me liberty if they expect me to listen.

</p><p>They seemed to get bored with the person and me. We were not fighting like they wanted. I have been returned to my room. They at least intended to return him to his. I realize he is the one who was in the room next to mine. Was, past tense, because they moved him. I think they intend to transport him to another building.

</p><p>I am to be left here with the other projects. I do not know if this means it is considered a win on my part or not. I am unaware of what they are planning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Nine</p>
<p><strong>September 13</strong>

</p><p>They moved me. We were walking for an entire day and night. We only stopped twice for five minutes each stop. It took another day for Calla to give me back my diary. We departed early on the eleventh and arrived on the twelfth. I received this diary this morning.

</p><p>The tests here are different. They are testing the limits of my obedience, and they are testing how defiant I can be. I think everyone here knows my ability.

</p><p>There are other kids here. They seem to be practicing their abilities. I am told they are with a higher group. Calla says I will be moved again after a month a testing.

</p><p>I am not to get attached.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Ten</p>
<p><strong>September 15</strong>

</p><p>This place is weird. I think there is a glitch in the timeline. I saw a boy in the corner of my room. I tried to get his attention, but he was too busy with his breakdown.

</p><p>The people opened the door, and I stood instinctively. They were here for him, not me, and they were people I did not recognize. I have grown too used to following them immediately, which has led me to decide not to follow them. They will be displeased.

</p><p>I do not think the boy has noticed me at all. I wonder if this glitch only shows during one time. Glitches are weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Eleven</p>
<p><strong>September 16</strong>

</p><p>He can notice me. He seemed startled by it. I waved, and it startled him more. I think I only stressed him further, but since he is not truly here, I cannot tell.

</p><p>He only seems to see me occasionally, and it always seems to confuse and stress him. I wonder if I can find a way to communicate.

</p><p>He had another breakdown today. It is pathetic to watch. He is pitiful, but I can do nothing. I tried to get his attention, but he did not notice, even when I tapped his shoulder. I did not feel his presence, which only provides more evidence towards this being merely a glitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twelve</p>
<p><strong>September 17</strong>

</p><p>Glitch Boy saw me while they were testing me. They had told me to float until they told me to come back down. I told them they can’t end sentences in prepositions. They seemed unimpressed with my retort, but it came to me naturally, so I said it. I have now made it my goal to correct every grammatical error I hear them say.

</p><p>I have not seen Calla for weeks. I can tell she intends to talk to someone right now. They are talking about me.

</p><p>I checked on the girl with metal manipulation powers. They have not done anything to her. I am glad she is okay.

</p><p>The boy who refused to fight me is being tested as I write. I think he will be okay.

</p><p>I have heard them talking of disposing of people, and I do not know what this means. In my experience, stories use this as a euphemism for killing them. I hope the controller of this universe is more creative than that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirteen</p>
<p><strong>September 18</strong>

</p><p>They know. They know too much. I am unhappy. They made me tell them what forced me to be obedient. They know it is the potions.

</p><p>They intend for me to supply them with potions. I cannot falsely cooperate. They would notice.

</p><p>I saw Glitch Boy’s eyes glow golden. I think this is my fault.

</p><p>I am terrible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fourteen</p>
<p><strong>September 19</strong>

</p><p>Glitch Boy can read lips. He knows American Sign Language, too. I was able to calm him down when he was upset.

</p><p>I am glad he can at least be consoled. He is not forced to hide it every time he feels ready to burst into tears. Still, he doesn’t seem to enjoy knowing someone else is here. He always hides his anxiousness and sadness from those who come to take him. They see nothing but irritation. I think Glitch Boy was told to hide the pain, or maybe his parents simply didn’t pay attention to him. It could be both. He could be an orphan who was never shown proper affection.

</p><p>I want to know, but I do not wish to ask him. The memories may be painful for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifteen</p>
<p><strong>September 21</strong>

</p><p>Glitch Boy is gone.

</p><p>He was rescued by his friends. I have no friends to rescue me, yet I know I will escape. I know because I saw myself.

</p><p>I was older. I couldn’t tell how much older I was. I saved him, which means I came here in the future. Whether that was when I escaped or not, I do not know. I made eye contact with myself. She shook her head slightly and looked away from me. I do not know what she meant, but I know I will escape. I think she is sad she will not help me escape now. That version of myself could have told me so much, but she didn’t. I assume she knows my anger and frustration.

</p><p>At least I now have hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Sixteen</p><p><strong>September 22</strong>

</p><p>I wonder if Irene thinks about me. She is the only one who knows me from outside these buildings. I doubt she thinks I’m in this situation.

</p><p>It took time, but I am confident I know what they are doing. They are building an army. Not just any army, but an army of superhumans.

</p><p>I wonder how I can destroy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Seventeen</p>
<p><strong>September 23</strong>

</p><p>I have been in this facility for ten days now. There are twenty left before I am relocated. I have been in these places for twenty-five days.

</p><p>The tests are getting harder to ignore. They have gotten complicated, and the commands are becoming more precise. They had to instruct me to always differentiate homophones from other homophones.

</p><p>They say I am doing well. I fear this is a bad thing. I do not know what they will do to me. I do not know what they will make me do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Eighteen</p>
<p><strong>September 25</strong>

</p><p>I was too distraught to write yesterday. Normally I have better reasons, such as being occupied all day and all night. For example, I could not write when they moved me.

</p><p>‘Kill him.’

</p><p>I, of course, did not listen to what they said. I killed the last part of him that remained: his sanity. He is not well. They are not pleased.

</p><p>The results were chaotic. He lost control of his powers. I do not know what they plan to do to him.

</p><p>I know they have not hurt him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Nineteen</p>
<p><strong>September 26</strong>

</p><p>They are watching me closely. Some have fear in their eyes.

</p><p>It is satisfying, but they rarely leave me alone. I do not have much time to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty</p>
<p><strong>September 27</strong>

</p><p>I think they are trying something new. Standing next to me is someone else. He is one of them. Calla says he already knows about the book. I still refuse to let him see what I write.

</p><p>He has dark brown hair and tan skin. I think he spends a lot of his time in the sun, unlike most of the people I have seen. I have not seen the sun in weeks. They even transported me through an underground tunnel, though I neglected to mention that. He has not responded to me staring at him. He has commented nothing about my glare.

</p><p>He is annoying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-One</p>
<p><strong>September 28</strong>

</p><p>I know what they do to the people of which they dispose!

</p><p>I waited throughout the process, watching their intentions closely, and I could almost hear their thoughts. They took him to a mind-erasing room. He has total amnesia now, but it has reversed what I did to him.

</p><p>I don’t know if this is better, but he will no longer be insane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Two</p><p><strong>September 29</strong>

</p>
<p>I’m tired. I haven’t slept for 52 hours and 17 minutes. I can’t sleep while being watched. It’s frustrating. I want to go home, but I have no home.

</p>
<p>I’ve been here for a month.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Three</p><p><strong>September 30</strong>

</p>
<p>I should’ve stayed with Irene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Four</p><p><strong>October 1</strong>

</p><p>I am growing tired.

</p><p>The tests are never-ending. They have left me in here, but I doubt I will be left alone for long.

</p><p>____________________________________

</p><p>Alas, they took me to test me more. They have tested my defiance enough. I am done with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Five</p><p><strong>October 3</strong>

</p>
<p>They finally found the correct wording to force me into making obedience potions. I am displeased. The first thing they did was make me drink it. I have no escape. The precautions I took to be able to outright refuse a command are gone.

</p>
<p>I do not know what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Six</p><p><strong>October 4</strong>

</p>
<p>I have not slept in a week. I am tired and ready to fall over any second.

</p>
<p>I told myself to stay awake. I do not know if it will work.

</p>
<p>The person watching me does not seem tired. I would think to ask him his secrets if I did not assume he is sleeping when I am being tested. I wish I could sleep through the tests. They are mundane and frustrating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Seven</p><p><strong>October 7</strong>

</p>
<p>I saw Calla again today. I do not know what to say to her. Should I have mentioned how disappointed I am with her? She bows to their every command. She is broken, defeated. She is never returning to the way she was.

</p>
<p>I do not know if I should be disappointed or scared. She says she was like me, always defiant and unwilling to listen to them. I sensed that she did not intend to lie at all during the conversation. She says they broke her. She says that a year of on and off torturing wore her down, and that the unexplained absences of the people with whom she started caused her to break.

</p>
<p>She says she was a part of one of the ‘Special Task Forces’. She is now a part of the ‘Elite’. She says she works almost directly for the one in charge. She says they do not torture her. She does not make mistakes.

</p>
<p>She told me to get rest.

</p>
<p>Not moving is resting, is it not?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>The page is ripped out.</strong></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Twenty-Nine</p><p><strong>October 10</strong>

</p>
<p>I do not mean to be dramatic, but the suffering is unbearable. What did I ever do to deserve this?

</p>
<p>I understand. They say Karma bites. It hits those who do wrong. I know better, though. Bad things happen to everyone. Bad people get harmed just as much as good people get harmed. How would we even keep track of what defines a bad person? Everyone has different their own morals. Sometimes those morals are shared, like in a religion. Sometimes those morals may not be shared but must be followed, in such cases there is a law to which people must listen.

</p>
<p>I do not know what my morals are, but I have decided that I am a terrible person.

</p>
<p>I leave in three days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty</p><p><strong>October 11</strong>

</p>
<p>I woke up in a new area. Apparently I fainted during testing. I am surprised they even have a medical area. It has informed me they simply do not care about my injuries. I am unsurprised.

</p>
<p>They could treat my wounds after hurting me, but they leave me in more pain. I am frustrated.

</p>
<p>I would vent about how they hurt so many kids, but I realized I have only assumed they do. The only other person I know who has been hurt here is Calla.

</p>
<p>I leave in two days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-One</p><p><strong>October 12</strong>

</p>
<p>Calla says goodbye. She says she won’t see me again unless I make it to the Elites or she ends up on a mission to watch over the kids where I am being taken.

</p>
<p>She looked me in the eyes. I have never seen someone with more vividly blue eyes. I asked about it. She says it is a family trait. She said that some days they are more blue. The more vivid they are, the more powerful her ability becomes. She says it is random. If I had known her longer I would have attempted to find a pattern.

</p>
<p>She gave me more commands. ‘Always know what others are going to do before they do it’. ‘Always, before you act, know what other people’s responses will be in response to your actions’.

</p>
<p>I think she is deliberately destroying loopholes.

</p>
<p>Someone came to get her. He called her ‘Holland’. I assume this is her last name. He said it was urgent.

</p>
<p>She left.

</p>
<p>I leave tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Two</p><p><strong>October 15</strong>

</p>
<p>It was only a ten-hour walk. They had an elevator. We went to the second floor. The buttons say there are three and a ground level.

</p>
<p>There is a room with other kids in it. They left me there, but they gave me a key to another room off to the side so I can lock myself away from the others. There is a video camera in this room. The guy who was watching me—he’s gone now, but he didn’t seem to have ever left my room at the other place—says the ones in the security room know about my diary. I told him it is a journal. He ignored me.

</p>
<p>Apparently I made it to being ALM-4. The room had a golden-painted plate on the outside of it. It was labeled ‘ALM’. I assume the other kids are other people of Project ALM.

</p>
<p>I am tired, so I will sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Three</p><p><strong>October 16</strong>

</p>
<p>They tested us as a group. They said there will not be much group testing since we are not a full unit yet. There will be more group testing once there are ten of us, but not much. We will be tested with another group called Force 12 if we manage to move up in rank. I think it is called Force 12 because of the ‘L’ in ‘ALM’.

</p>
<p>The other kids seemed irritated with the speech. I suspect this is the third time one has heard it. Or, Zero, I should say.

</p>
<p>I saw them used their powers. Three has floral manipulation. I know because she threw seeds on the ground and they grew. She used them as weapons. Five can manipulate heat. She set the plants on fire. It was interesting to watch. I didn’t contribute much. One—the experiment number—coordinated.

</p>
<p>They were kind of disappointed that I didn’t do much. The conversation went as follows:

</p>
<p>‘You’re not going to bring the team down, are you?’ - 3

</p>
<p>‘I will attempt not to bring down the team.’ - 4

</p>
<p>‘Good.’ - 3

</p>
<p>‘What are your powers?’ - 5

</p>
<p>I shrugged. What was I supposed to do, say I have to listen to anything anyone tells me?

</p>
<p>‘Great. You are going to bring the team down.’ - 3

</p>
<p>‘Please fix your English and get back to me, or you may speak in a different language.’ - 4

</p>
<p>She scowled and left. I think I annoyed her.

</p>
<p>‘That’s disappointing.’ - 5</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tags are people:</p><p>3 - ALM-3, or May<br/>4 - ALM-4, or our main character.<br/>5 - ALM-5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Four</p><p><strong>October 17</strong>

</p>
<p>ALM-3 goes by May. She thinks she is the boss of this place. I think she has the most developed ability. ALM-5 backs her up in everything she does. I think she just wished not to be on the receiving end of May’s madness.

</p>
<p>Zero ignores her. This annoys May greatly. She keeps saying he’s Zero because he contributes nothing to the team. He intended to punch her in the face, yet he didn’t raise his fist and it disappeared immediately. I am amused. His ability is manipulation of time.

</p>
<p>May also is rude to One. I think he just does by Al. He takes to heart every insult she says. It is pathetic.

</p>
<p>They are like kindergarteners, or worse, middle-schoolers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Five</p><p><strong>October 18</strong>

</p>
<p>I annoyed May. She was calling Al unimportant. I said that he was One, not a mirror. She got really angry and attacked me with her plants. For someone so <em>utterly important and powerful,</em> she was easy to dodge.

</p>
<p>Two of the officials came into the room. They restrained May. They took her to another room. I sense this is not the start of her idiocy.

</p>
<p>‘Don’t do that again’.

</p>
<p>I never plan on using the same unique insult twice, fools. I might use the same insult on a different person, but the delivery would be different. I think general insults are okay to use frequently. For example, ‘idiot’ is a reusable one.

</p>
<p>What do you think?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Six</p><p><strong>October 19</strong>

</p>
<p>The others do not suspect a thing. I am free to do as I please. They have assumed that I am extremely dangerous, that being the reasoning I am left in a different room. They are neither right nor wrong. I am extremely dangerous. It is not why I am in this room.

</p>
<p>The tests grow more complicated every day. The commands are more specific. They are finding common loopholes and deleting them. For instance, time is always a loophole. They get irritated every time I find a loophole. It is like a game, but only until they win.

</p>
<p>I have kept track of Calla’s intentions. She intended to inform someone else about this diary. The intent gradually disappeared. I think she has forgotten, but I can not be sure.

</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter. She’ll remember anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Seven</p><p><strong>October 20</strong>

</p>
<p>Calla has informed me she told someone about this book. I did not reply. She said he will be working very closely with me. His name is Jasper Banks, and he is another one of the elites. Calla said he typically deals with people who have just been transferred into these facilities.

</p>
<p>He sounds boring. I do not look forward to meeting him.

</p>
<p>I wonder what the others will think of him. They seem easily fooled. They might enjoy the company of another idiot. I truly dislike other kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Eight</p><p><strong>October 21</strong>

</p>
<p>Jasper has yet to arrive. Instead, we received another ALM. 

</p>
<p>ALM-6 is interesting. She says her name is Beatrix, but that’s all she remembers about her past before them abducting her. Unlike my feelings about the others, I enjoy her presence. She is kind and patient, and she seems unbothered by the others’ foolishness.

</p>
<p>I am nothing like her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Thirty-Nine</p><p><strong>October 23</strong>

</p>
<p>I’ve noticed the others get wounded less than me. This might be due to my defiance. I think they’re trying to break me as quickly as they can.

</p>
<p>It’s not working.

</p>
<p>It never will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty</p><p><strong>October 25</strong>

</p>
<p>They took away ALM-1. I know neither where to nor why. I asked the others, but they didn’t answer. I am concerned. ALM-0 seems concerned.

</p>
<p>May says he ‘had it coming for him’. I do not know what ‘it’ is, but if she thinks is is a good thing, I am to be more concerned.

</p>
<p>I do not know what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-One</p><p><strong>October 28</strong>

</p>
<p>Over a week after I was informed about him, Jasper arrived. He seems surprisingly laid-back.

</p>
<p>I am more interested in the kid he brought with him. The kid is ALM-7. I do not know his powers, but he is okay with hand-to-hand combat.

</p>
<p>I realized I have not described what they do when they test us as a group. They have two people on the opposing side. We are to knock them unconscious or restrain them for over five seconds.

</p>
<p>The people on the opposing side are often skilled in their powers, and they have won more times than us. May said this is because of people like Zero and me. I laughed. She seemed displeased, and she asked me what I contributed to the team. I said I contribute more to the team than she does simply because I do not tell the others they are worthless. I said the only reason she feels I am inadequate is because I do not agree with anything she says.

</p>
<p>I told her that if she wishes for me to contribute to the team, there has to be a team to which I can contribute, and there cannot be a team if one person thinks they are the only one important to the team.

</p>
<p>She is not speaking to me, so I think I have won that argument.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Two</p><p><strong>October 29</strong>

</p>
<p>Jasper is surprisingly kind to us. He looks after us, and he tries to prevent us from picking fights with each other. May has noticed him and is focusing on winning his favor.

</p>
<p>ALM-7 goes by ‘T’. He said he was born in these facilities. I told him about the outside, and he seemed amazed. He talked about the other facilities.

</p>
<p>Apparently, one of his earliest memories is of a facility used to keep experiments temporarily. T said this includes people like us. Apparently they don’t only experiment on kids. They have adults, too. They also have machines they made. T says this includes a project about making an android with believable enough intelligence and design to pass for a normal human. They’re also working on making an A.I. more intelligent than any human being.

</p>
<p>There are many interesting experiments. I hope I will learn more about them at some point. T said people with higher rank know more.

</p>
<p>I am thinking about cooperating, just so I may learn about these things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Three</p><p><strong>October 31</strong>

</p>
<p>Jasper brought Halloween candy. He said that even though we are stuck here, we deserve happiness. He is so genuinely kind and caring that it irks me. He’s never once intended to be rude to anyone in all the time I have been keeping track of his actions. He has never meant to deceive us.

</p>
<p>He is hurting, lost, and broken, yet he spends his days pleasing others. I could never be like him. Maybe that’s what annoys me.

</p>
<p>The other kids love him. They accepted him so easily. It makes me wonder why I’m unable to accept his presence.

</p>
<p>Is there something wrong with me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Four</p><p><strong>November 1</strong>

</p>
<p>We received a new member. ALM-8 goes by Amy. I suspect she has mind-control. My suspicions originate from the group testing, where the opponents knocked out themselves. I suspect a flaw in her ability is she must do whatever she force the ones she controls to do. I doubt she’d have to actually have any items on her, though.

</p>
<p>Jasper pulled me into the room on the side to tell me about yet another person I’m going to meet. He said that this is the person he works for directly, and the head of this whole operation.

</p>
<p>The head of these operations? I have a few choice words to throw in his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Five</p><p><strong>November 2</strong>

</p>
<p>I don’t like Mr. Atkins. Most of what happened were commands.

</p>
<p>‘From this moment until I say otherwise, be silent.’

</p>
<p>‘From this moment until I say not to, stay still.’

</p>
<p>‘Always wait for a command to be completed before you follow it.’

</p>
<p>‘Always follow all commands from me directed at you immediately after they have been given.’

</p>
<p>‘Always know what I mean by my commands.’

</p>
<p>‘Always follow my commands above everyone else’s.’

</p>
<p>‘Never attempt to locate loopholes within my commands.’

</p>
<p>‘Otherwise. Not to. You are free to leave.’

</p>
<p>I am defeated. I see no way out of this. I cannot even search for a way out of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Six</p><p><strong>November 4</strong>

</p>
<p>My life has been terrible these past few days. Mr. Atkins is finding every loophole and deleting them all. He even has had me distinguish euphemisms and sarcasm from regular speak.

</p>
<p>I feel like a robot to be reprogrammed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Seven</p>
<p><strong>November 5</strong>

</p><p>I have figured out that I have to listen to Mr. Atkins even if he’s nowhere near me.

</p><p>He told me to come to him and wait there until he gave me another command. He chose his words carefully, and he never gave me a command until he wished for me to leave.

</p><p>I am distraught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Eight</p>
<p><strong>November 6</strong>

</p><p>Mr. Atkins is testing the limits of my obedience.

</p><p>He had me tortured and told me to heal as though the torture never happened.

</p><p>I can remember the pain clearly.

</p><p>I don’t understand how he does what he does. I am eight. I’m a child.

</p><p>He is a monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Forty-Nine</p>
<p><strong>November 7</strong>

</p><p>I see no way out of this place.

</p><p>I cannot stop thinking about the incident with Glitch Boy. I wonder if that was a parallel dimension, for I see no way out of this place.

</p><p>Maybe I only mistook that person for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty</p>
<p><strong>November 8</strong>

</p><p>We went to the other facility today, the one where Glitch Boy was. I was told to create more obedience potions.

</p><p>I can think of nothing but Glitch Boy’s golden eyes.

</p><p>What have I done?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-One</p>
<p><strong>November 9</strong>

</p><p>Her head shook. ‘No’.

</p><p>No to what? I don’t get it.

</p><p>Was that a parallel dimension? Will I find a way to escape? Was that girl me?

</p><p>Something tells me to assume the answers, but I have a feeling there was more to that than just what I have decided.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Two</p>
<p><strong>November 10</strong>

</p><p>I think the other kids are noticing that the people are investigating me. They have noticed how Jasper pays so much attention to me.

</p><p>May asked about it.

</p><p>‘What’s so special about you?’ she asked.

</p><p>‘They see something in me.’

</p><p>‘What are your powers?’

</p><p>‘I have none.’

</p><p>I cannot lie. May still thinks I am hiding something.

</p><p>She is not wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Three</p>
<p><strong>November 11</strong>

</p><p>ALM-9 arrived, so we were tested as a group. I think his power is basic super-strength. It doesn’t matter. He didn’t get to do much. Amy told the opponents to knock themselves out, and they listened. Unwillingly, that is.

</p><p>I hate mind control.

</p><p>I hate people being forced to do things they don’t want to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Four</p>
<p><strong>November 12</strong>

</p><p>Today they tested our fighting skills individually, but they let us watch the others fight. The opponents were chosen to be adjusted to our powers.

</p><p>Zero’s opponent is immune to time travel. Zero lost the match. Zoie’s opponent can manipulate solids. Zoie lost. May’s opponent has fire powers. She barely won, and it made her very arrogant.

</p><p>I think the others were confused when the people skipped over me.

</p><p>Five’s opponent has ice powers. Five won. May only says she chose the right person to be friends with, and that the rest of us were losers. She’s annoying.

</p><p>Bellatrix barely won against her opponent, who can manipulate light. T had an opponent who was simply trained in combat. T won. May seemed less confident at this point, but she was still annoyingly arrogant.

</p><p>Amy lost against her opponent, who is immune to mind-control. ALM-9’s opponent has super-speed, and the opponent clearly had more training. ALM-9 is in the infirmary.

</p><p>They will demonstrate me to the others when he recovers. I am not excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Five</p><p><strong>November 13</strong>

</p><p>I figured out why my eye is different than before it was injured. Apparently, it is a complex piece of technology which sends what my eye would see to my brain. Additionally, it sends the video feed to Mr. Atkins, and it tracks my location.

</p><p>I will be careful what I write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Six</p>
<p><strong>November 14</strong>

</p><p>I’m bored.

</p><p>The tests continue.

</p><p>The torture continues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Seven</p>
<p><strong>November 15</strong>

</p><p>I had a dream. It was about a happy life. I was living happily. In the dream, I had three more siblings. I also had two friends. One was really smart, while the other was a dork.

</p><p>Glitch boy was there. I remember messing with him. He was having trouble with his work, so I helped him with it. I cannot shake the feeling that there’s something familiar about them.

</p><p>I miss them, despite never actually knowing them.

</p><p>Dreams are only another form of torture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Eight</p>
<p><strong>November 16</strong>

</p><p>They tested me in front of the others today. My opponent had a few superpowers: Super-strength, Super-speed, and flight. All I had was a choice of a weapon.

</p><p>‘Fight like the person you knew and viewed as most skilled.’

</p><p>I picked up the bō staff. May snorted.

</p><p>‘What’s that thing going to do?’

</p><p>She was shocked when I crushed my opponent.

</p><p>I’m glad I got the chance to meet Red Robin before ended up stuck in this place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this chapter deserves a short explanation because of who she chose to imitate. She chose Tim because she looks up to him—well, she literally looks up to everyone—and he has amazing mastery of the bō staff, along with his wisdom and knowledge. He also has much experience.</p>
<p>Sure, Batman’s skilled, but there’s no particular weapon he uses, and she isn’t intimidated by and doesn’t look up to Batman. Alma sees a manipulative and abusive father who refuses to get the help he seriously needs. She sees someone whose coping mechanism is punching criminals and throwing them in an insecure asylum that won’t help them one bit. She sees Batman as a monster, similarly to how some Gotham criminals view him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Fifty-Nine</p>
<p><strong>November 17</strong>

</p><p>The interaction went as follows.

</p><p>“So your power is to mimic any fighting style you’ve seen.” - May

</p><p>“I don’t have any powers.” - Me

</p><p>“But you were told to mimic someone’s fighting style.” - May

</p><p>“It is good to see that your observational skills are not completely horrible.” - Me, emphasizing ‘completely’

</p><p>I offended her again. It was fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Sixty</p>
<p><strong>November 18</strong>

</p><p>T asked about my performance. He wanted to know if I mimicked Red Robin, so I told him that I did, which seemed to amaze him.

</p><p>They have access to the news from here, but it’s not typically shown.

</p><p>I asked what the most recent news he got to see was. He didn’t answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Sixty-One</p>
<p><strong>November 19</strong>

</p><p>T woke up everyone with his yelling. He said he had a nightmare.

</p><p>“Someone here is going to die.”

</p><p>They were some of the most ominous words I’ve heard.

</p><p>
  <strike>I hope it’s me.</strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>1. Mentions of child abuse and neglect<br/>2. References to torture and other violence<br/>3. Mentions of traumatic events<br/>4. Self-harm<br/>5. Death/Murder</p><p> </p><p>Updates semi-daily.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>